Betrayal
by HeathenVampires
Summary: It took way too long for Ingrid to learn her lesson. Malik/Ingrid one-shot(essentially PWP).


**Deleted a few of my older, terrible one shots and this was one I felt compelled to re-write, mostly because I was coerced into writing a Malik/Ingrid the first time, so thought I should replace it. With any luck, this one is a vast improvement *cringes at old writing***

-YD-

Almost the instant it transpired Malik was _not_ her brother, Ingrid had detected the change in his attitude toward her. A lifetime of being as beautiful as she was, Ingrid was no stranger to constant yearnings. The feelings the bastard had encouraged back before the 'truth' came out had never totally gone away, and by this point Ingrid was just looking for the right moment to throw him to the floor and have her way with him.

The argument had been the perfect spark, hissing fangs and heated attraction followed by the frankly ridiculous dancing. However, it had allowed Ingrid to inhale the scent of fire and leather that poured from his lean body, and she could _feel_ how affected Malik was by the scent of her perfume tantalising his senses, and the proximity of their bodies. The hardness constrained by his obscenely close-fitting trousers had heat spreading through her, and by the time they finished the spectacle for the breathers, both were panting with suppressed **need**.

"Let's go to my quarters."

His dark eyes showed desire, pupils dilating with it as they shared a brief glance, then remembered nobody else knew they _weren't_ related. Best not to publicise what they both knew was about to happen, and to get away before the Count, un-observant as the moron was, realised they were both giving off pheromones as arousal began.

The second her door closed behind them, Malik had his mouth on hers. His fangs were still down, scraping over the soft skin of her perfect lips. He grunted, low and primal when she made a move to remind him exactly _who_ was in charge here by slipping a pale hand under his thin t-shirt, scratching harshly from just beneath his nipple down to his lean, jutting hip.

Malik's whole body jerked, the rising heat obvious as he bit down on her lip, splitting the skin slightly. Even with her heels, Malik had a few inches in height on her and that made it awkward to try and shift that bloody jacket.

"Off."

It probably wouldn't do to admit just how badly she wanted, **needed** this to happen, but her voice came out in a breathy whisper all the same. Still clashing their mouths together angrily, Malik managed to shrug his jacket off - Ingrid heard it hit the floor unceremoniously. His hands worked the short jacket she had over her dress off, trailing rough fingertips over the exposed skin of her arms.

Previously, that was somewhere Ingrid would have marked 'low key' for sensitivity, but with how heavily clothed she was all the time, it had been a while since there had been _any_ touching there at all and she felt a mild tremor wrack her body. He dug his fingers in to the inside of her elbow, knowing the joint housed blood vessels no longer in real use and the pain thrilled her further.

Needing to bring the dynamic back to her in control, Ingrid used her nimble fingers to unfasten his tight bottoms, cupping the heavy, thick erection waiting to be touched and Malik made a desperate, broken sound at the skin-to-skin contact.

As their mouths finally separated, Ingrid let her eyes rake down his frame, feeling a fresh wave of heat washing over her as she looked at his cock. Not normally a body part she considered much aesthetically, but right now it looked mouth-watering and Ingrid had to fight to remember he hadn't earned such submission yet before she went to her knees to taste him. Some day, Ingrid may have to address her far-too-cliche bad boy attraction, but Piers' couldn't light her on fire the way Malik was right now.

Long, slender hands went for the zipper of her dress, and Ingrid made sure to growl in warning when it looked as though Malik was about to yank at it roughly - she loved that dress. He understood, luckily, and worked it open slowly. When it displayed nothing but bare skin beneath, his mouth twisted into a feral smirk. Built in corset-style dresses were a favourite of hers, accentuating the flawless shape of her body without the need for someone to lace the back up for her.

A fast learner, Malik worked the material off her carefully rather than toss it to the ground, somehow not taking his eyes off the expanse of porcelain skin while he laid the dress down over the nearby chair. Hungry eyes mapped her breasts, and Ingrid knew she had no cause for shyness about her body but he needed to be less clothed _right now._

The fabric-tearing sound his t-shirt made between her hands was deeply satisfying, the lines of broken skin where her nails had dragged arousing all by themself. Her mark on his skin, and he couldn't even try to deny liking it as his eyes followed the lines too. Finally speaking, his voice came out heavy, gravelly and needy.

"I like that shirt."

"Should have taken it off faster."

Uninterrupted skin all the way down to his unbuttoned trousers, Ingrid allowed her eyes to feast on him for a second before moving on. Pale, a couple of faint scars scattered where he had no doubt gotten into fights, sparse little hairs dotted around his pebbled nipples and leading down from his solid, lean abdomen. Feeling him watching her, Ingrid dragged her nails across the lines already there, criss-crossing and watching faint drops of dark blood rise to the surface. Fascinated by the way his skin came apart, Ingrid almost didn't notice as his hands wrapped around her hips.

"Are we gonna fuck or do you just want to watch me bleed?"

"Who says it can't be both?"

His eyes darkened further as she smirked up at him, black nearly swallowing the entirety and she felt her arousal grow, wetness starting to pool in her underwear. Malik leaned down, inhaling deeply as the scent poured from her skin. Delicately stepping out of her heeled shoes, it was a measure in her self confidence that Ingrid felt no less in power as he gained a further height advantage.

"Feeling short?"

"You will. _Kneel_."

Malik only briefly hesitated, clearly understanding that if he wanted Ingrid, he was damn well going to do as he was told. The latex tights she wore didn't come down easy, but his rough fingers skated along the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, seeking the edge of the lace briefs that curved around her hips, cupped her perfectly shaped ass.

"What are you waiting for? A written invitation?"

Undoubtedly a minor act of revenge for his t-shirt, Malik tore the lace in his haste to remove her underwear. He took a minute to feast his eyes upon her, then an eager tongue dragged it's way up to her clit, groans vibrating against her when Ingrid laced her fingers through his irritatingly floppy hair. _Oh,_ it had been far too long since this had last happened, Ingrid hadn't realised how much she had missed having someone on their knees so eager to satisfy her.

He set about going down on Ingrid with the same zeal and hunger he would a fresh human meal, and Ingrid thrilled in the sensations, the sheer heat rolling over her in waves as Malik drove her towards what promised to be a powerful climax. If he had any thoughts about leaving Ingrid teetering at the edge, she put paid to them with her forceful grip in his hair that kept him in place.

It probably edged past force straight to painful when Ingrid finally shattered, kept upright by Malik's grip on her hips as she melted into the wall. If she wasn't careful, she may go right _through_ it. As the rush faded a little, she found Malik smugly grinning, still on his knees where she had ordered him. Having no doubt she had made all sorts of unintelligible - but not embarrassing, obviously - sounds, Ingrid could see where he had been affected, sticky fluid leaking steadily from his steel-hard cock.

"You keeping your trousers on all night?"

They were off in the blink of an eye - Ingrid didn't even remember when he had taken off his boots - revealing slim legs, tightly coiled muscles. Resuming her grip on his hair, Ingrid tugged him back to her mouth, tasting herself as they kissed almost angrily. Malik grunted when Ingrid shoved him to the ground, straddling his slim hips before he could move again. Caring for things like contraception didn't really cross her mind as she felt his erection brush against her, suddenly taken with a desperate need to have him inside her.

They moaned in concert as she slid down the length of him, feeling the tremors of his hips when she sat flush against his thighs. He was thick, the girth stretching her in a way Ingrid hadn't known she missed until that moment, promising a wonderful soreness she would delight in. His head fell back to display the taut lines of muscles in his neck, showing the strain of need as he waited for Ingrid to allow him to move, to seek his own pleasure rather than solely satisfy her.

Bracing her hands against his slim but solid chest, Ingrid dug her nails in hard and lifted her hips, dropping them just as slowly, feeling each and every inch as the ridge of his glans dragged over the spot inside her that made her see stars. She fucked herself on him slowly, testing him and each time he dared thrust, Ingrid dropped her hips heavily to pin him back down and felt herself tighten involuntarily when he growled. _Fuck_ he was hot like that, submissive even as he fought.

"C'mon, this is torture!"

Ingrid retaliated by dragging her nails roughly across his nipple, feeling another quiver as he moaned in surprise.

"It's _meant_ to be."

She wanted him to break, to let loose the feral urges inside him, but the show of him slowly losing control was half the fun. Malik had to **earn** the right, because Ingrid was not simply for the taking and the sooner he learned, the more satisfying this... _relationship_ could be for both of them. His entire upper body was clenched tight, another primal growl leaving him when Ingrid shifted slightly, rubbed her clit against his lower abdomen and he felt the slick arousal she coated him with. It heightened her own pleasure too, naturally, sending fireworks along every nerve of her body in response.

When Ingrid felt the peak grow closer again, his submission as erotic and intoxicating as his cock buried inside her was, she reached down to rub at her clit, letting him know he wasn't solely responsible for the orgasm she experienced. Malik could only hang on for the ride as Ingrid's muscles spasmed and contracted vice-tight around him, and she was gratified to note he managed to hold back even as she noted she had to try harder to break him in the future.

The change was almost instant, Malik wrapping an arm around her lower back to ensure they stayed joined as he reversed their positions and she found herself pinned beneath him. One hand pulled her leg up to wrap around his hip, allowing for deeper penetration as Malik lost the fight for control. There was a slight sting with the suddeness, but it was hugely overwhelmed by sublime darts of pleasure as he fucked into her.

Ingrid raked her nails down his chest again, wanting his whole body to look ravaged by her by the time they were done. His hips jerked and Malik dropped his head, dragging his fangs down her throat in a blatant display of almost-ownership before sealing around her nipple. Callused fingers pinched and tweaked the other nipple roughly, leaving Ingrid unable to do anything but cry out under the weight of overstimulation as Malik bit down, pain and pleasure heightening her responsiveness.

Exquisite and agonizing all at once, Ingrid found herself tightening all over again beneath him and gave in to the third wave as Malik finally spilled deep inside her, thrusting to bury himself deeper and sustain his own peak as Ingrid quaked, hands seeking purchase and clawing at his back.

"We should have been doing this for months, fuck."

"You're the one who turned me down, idiot."

Malik's short chuckle effectively masked her minor sound of discomfort when he pulled out, dropping inelegantly to the floor next to her prone form.

"I thought you were my sister."

"And? We would hardly have been the first to break _that_ convention."

Malik hummed in agreement, stretching in a way that elongated his torso even further and highlighting the ravaged appearance of his skin. Spent and still a little shaky from the onslaught, Ingrid still felt a tug of heat in her stomach.

"True. But I was being stalked by my mother and plotting to kill you all. Might have been awkward to stake you halfway through, not to mention feeling like my mother could be watching."

"Disgusting. Then let's not forget you took up with Vlad's castoff half fang."

"That was for fun. So angry at Vlad she forgot who killed her brother. You're one to talk, with your pet breather."

A vague spark of defiance rose, but Ingrid quashed it quickly - she _didn't_ have feelings for Piers.

"He's useful. When he stops being so, I'll eat him and be done with it."

Ignoring the faint taste of a lie, Ingrid forced her jelly-like limbs to raise her upright. Liquid trickled down her thigh, making her feel a touch unsettled and more than a little dirty. She left Malik on the floor, but he soon followed her to the bathroom, watching her clean the evidence of their tryst away and then she was smirking when the water stung his torn up skin.

"If you can't stand the heat, don't play with fire."

Malik had to go and acquire a new t-shirt without being caught topless, the torn remnants of the previous one on Ingrid's floor until she incinerated it. Best there be no obvious evidence - though her quarters were mostly unfrequented. The ache stayed with her as she sat at her computer desk, phantom reminders of Malik inside her that ensured Ingrid couldn't forget the way he had brought her off _three_ times, the smug bastard.

Not using protection had been careless of her, Ingrid knew, but she couldn't deny feeling him fill her, burying himself deep as he came bare inside her... she shivered, knowing that had been the final push to her final orgasm. Still, she resolved to be more careful in future.

It didn't take long for Malik to succumb to his desire for her again - understandable, as Ingrid was out of his league, exceptionally attractive even for a vampiress - and Ingrid let herself succumb to feeling him completely bare inside her again, pushing each other to the brink of sanity as they fought for dominance, left each other bruised, bleeding and spent.

He coerced her into not wearing tights one night, eyeing her bare legs hungrily and going down on her in the blood cellar where they could easily have been caught. By the time he fucked her against the counter, various vintage scents in the air around them mingled with the raw scent of sex, Ingrid wouldn't have cared if they _had_ gotten caught.

Ingrid knew Malik was desperate to demand she return the favour, to feel the exquisite slide of her mouth down his cock, but she also knew he would know _exactly_ why she didn't do it, rejecting any semblance of subservience unless it was in the heat of the moment when he pinned her down and fucked her hard. That grated on her nerves - just because he was _right_ didn't make it acceptable for her behaviour to be so predictable.

It took remarkably little work to have Malik distracted enough that Ingrid could get the fang-cuffs around his wrist, speeding to lock the argentalium chain around the nearby support beam so his arms were locked behind his back. Given the last time she did this to him was almost a fight to the dust, Ingrid didn't blame him for being irate at first.

"Let me out!"

"No. I like having you at my mercy."

One perfectly filed nail trailed down his face, rasping over his rough stubble to press into the soft, delicate tissue beneath his jaw. The sooner Malik accepted the fact he was trapped, the sooner he would be glad for it. When he stopped actively fighting, Ingrid let the finger trail further down, flicking at his nipple and making him release a needy little whine. Repeating the process on the other side, Ingrid glanced down to see him growing hard under even the most minor ministrations.

His brain started to catch up to what was about to happen when Ingrid opened his trousers, releasing his thick cock from the restrictive material. It took a little work to make herself kneel down, but she felt the reassuring weight of his fang-cuff key around her neck - Ingrid was in control here. Malik watched, rapturous as Ingrid went to her knees before him, but she didn't let him off that easy.

"I want to hear you beg."

"As if."

Malik definitely gave his ability to resist her more credence than Ingrid did, his sharp intake of breath when hers ghosted over his leaking tip enough to make him realise what was on offer.

" _Beg."_

The war in his mind was clear - Ingrid would give him something amazing, something he desperately wanted, but only if he swallowed his pride and did as she asked.

"No."

It was weaker this time, his self-assurance slowly worn down by the image of Ingrid on her knees, mere inches from the bliss of her mouth. Ingrid was affected too, craving to taste him, to feel the heavy erection on her tongue, to work that thick ridge at the head until Malik was sobbing - but he had to break first.

"Last chance, or I leave you like this."

Malik shook his head, unable to vocalise his defiance this time. Ingrid barely moved a few inches away before he gave in - she hadn't even started to stand up again.

"No!"

Smirking, Ingrid cupped a hand around her ear, pretending she was straining to hear something.

"Something to say?"

Malik closed his eyes, jaw tightening with the battle of wills before he forced the muscles to unclench. He grit his fangs, then forced them back.

" _Please."_

It wasn't much, but Ingrid knew the concession cost him greatly. And it was thickly laced with genuine desire, heated and needy. She couldn't wait any more than he could, erection straining towards her as though it could sense the impending pleasure.

"Good boy."

Whatever response he could have come up with was lost as Ingrid finally allowed him into her mouth, relishing the whines he released as she took him all the way down, thick head pressing to the back of her throat. Swallowing suppressed her gag reflex, with the added bonus of her throat muscles working around his cock and Malik's hips bucked, chasing the sensation. Ingrid wrapped a hand around the base as she withdrew her mouth, her other hand pinning his hips in clear warning - this was on _her_ terms.

Malik glared as she stopped, but nodded to show he understood. He was already panting, hair disheveled and hanging over his eyes where his head was forward, watching as Ingrid dragged her tongue up the underside of his shaft before sucking at the leaking tip. He tasted sweeter than she expected, the flavour spreading over her tongue and making saliva pool in her mouth. Each sound she won from him aroused her further, squeezing her thighs together for relief as she let him slide in a little deeper.

A harsh suck to the head, followed by a teasing tongue along his frenulum made him choke on breath he didn't need, so Ingrid kept it up, letting the very tips of her nails drag over his shaft until she got the sound she wanted - a desperate, pleading sob as Malik coasted the line between pleasure and pain. Not enough to come, but more than enough to drive him to madness and back.

Ingrid let the suction increase, sucking along the sides until he was slick with her saliva before blowing cold air over the damp skin. Running the delicate arch of her perfect pout back and forth over the ridge that felt criminally good when he fucked her, Ingrid noted the swell at the base of his cock and knew he was perilously close.

"Fuck. Ingrid. Let me come, _please?_ "

She _had_ intended to torture him further, but he had begged without prompting and Ingrid felt the heat of arousal pool low in her gut, overcome with the need to feel him spilling thickly down her throat. Flicking her eyes up at his face, she saw his eyes had fallen closed, his shoulders and neck tensed with the monumental effort it took not to just thrust into her mouth until he came.

If there was one thing Ingrid _loved_ doing, it was stealing control from those who thought themselves unbreakable.

Forming a perfect seal with her lips, Ingrid ramped up the suction of her mouth and hollowed her cheeks, squeezing lightly at the base of his shaft to push him a little closer to insanity before letting him seek release, hips shuddering and thrusting involuntarily as he exploded in her mouth, spurting copiously and whining with the hypersensitivity as Ingrid swallowed him down. Adding a few swipes of her tongue, she smirked as he began to soften and tried to wriggle away from the now-painful touch.

Her lips were swollen, knees aching and jaw sore and her underwear ruined by the arousal still soaking the fabric. It was well worth seeing what Malik was reduced to, hair stuck with sweat - it wasn't easy to make a vampire sweat in any circumstance - and muscles lax, held up only by the beam his arms were still cuffed behind.

She uncuffed him, watching him rub at the ache in his wrists lazily before straightening his clothes and advancing on her. Malik didn't skimp on returning the favour, yanking her wet silk briefs down with a smirk, fingers roughly pushing into her wet hole and his tongue lapping at her wet slit. It wouldn't do to admit how aroused she had become from sucking him off, but Malik could probably make an educated guess by the rapid rush to her own peak, clamping tight around his fingers minutes later and biting on already-sore lips to muffle her cries - they were in an empty room at Garside, her screams could attract attention.

If anyone noticed Ingrid's swollen mouth over the next couple of days, they wisely didn't comment.

Except Piers, that was.

"Did someone hit you?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

The Scottish, irritating breather was far too used to her harsh tones and cold manner, so he was remarkably unfazed by her trying to brush him off.

"Ingrid, I spend enough time looking at you to know..."

"Trust me, it wasn't from violence."

The cogs turned in his mind, and Ingrid caught the hurt look in his eyes, brushing off the merest flicker of concern for his emotions.

"Right. Anyway, back to how this works..."

 _Why_ did she care what he thought?

It certainly didn't seem to cross her mind the next time Malik was inside her, fingers bruising on her hips as he thrust into her from behind, grunting in a truly animalistic way as they celebrated some minor victory or other in their plots to get rid of Vlad. The obscene sound of skin on skin filled the air, his hips slamming brutally against her ass as he sought to bury himself deep inside her body over and over.

Ingrid came hard as he slid a hand down to rub her clit, feeling his rhythm falter as she contracted around him, squeezing until he couldn't help but spill into her, the feeling of it making her whimper as the climax stretched to painful proportions. It finally ended, leaving them both limp and exhausted, bruised and sore.

"Operation Chosen Done is on."

"Clever."

It wasn't easy to mask so much - their sexual relationship, plotting and just general mayhem with Garside so full of bloody visitors, but Ingrid was nothing if not smart, resourceful. And attractive, obviously. Still, Ingrid had to miss something, and unfortunately for both of them it turned out to be a big something.

The look in his eyes said nothing of any connection between them, and Ingrid was left feeling nothing but cold, hard betrayal when she watched Ramanga reduce him to dust. Ramanga didn't last long after that, and _of course_ Vlad managed to survive it all.

Retreating to her room, Ingrid felt her skin crawl with just how much she had given to him in the times they had been together. Nothing so deep as real emotions, but definitely a semblance of trust and control she hadn't given up for a long time before. Still, Malik taught her a valuable lesson about letting anyone _use_ her again.

Now to get Piers back on side...

-YD-

 **I did say this was shockingly close to PWP... In fact, it may well be PWP with just a couple of sentences in order to set the scene. The ending was rushed, I know, but... this was about them getting it on and once that was over there was no point dragging it out.**


End file.
